


What Cherry Doesn't Know

by deadlylemons



Category: Studio Killers - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, pretty lovely dovey man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s for mating reasons, you keep telling yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cherry Doesn't Know

What Cherry Doesn’t Know

 

It’s hard to tell the difference between right and wrong. It simply doesn’t click in your head when you have to make a decision. Though, it will catch up to you soon enough, you think. 

He doesn’t mind as much as you do. It’s for mating reasons, you keep telling yourself. You’re only animals, it’s not like anyone would see it as anything else. Except, theres a dark corner inside of you that wants it to be more. More than just meeting your needs every time the heat cycle makes it’s way into the month. 

Although here you are, pinning him to the floor, glasses and headphones discarded, dry humping each other into next week. It feels good, you’re glad it’s him and not some gross female. 

“Goldie…” He whimpers. It sounds like heaven, the best music you’ve ever heard. 

You keep silent, not wanting Cherry to walk in on this fiasco. Plus, it’s in your nature. He makes little sounds, nothing too loud, but it makes you get hotter and hotter each passing second. You need more. More than just clothed dry humping. Fur on fur. Or something like that. 

“Clothes off.” You here yourself say. God, he looks so delicious naked. 

He pulled off his sweatshirt, and kicked off his shorts. You follow, unzipping your jeans and sliding them off, but you keep your shirt on. Personal reasons. 

He purrs, hooking his arms around your neck, and it’s the most perfect sight you’ve ever witnessed. “Dyna… Nng..” That’s the first time you’ve ever said anything. He looked at you, you felt something wet drip down onto the floor. He must have came.

Feeling ashamed, he pawed at you until you climaxed, earning a sharp intake of breath. 

“I love you, Goldie…” Oh if only— Wait. What was that?

You took a double take, and heard what he said over and over in your mind. He— loved you?


End file.
